


Hey Love, Hey Love

by applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Chanhee | New-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Slice of Life, basic cute shit...come sue me!, bbangnyu-focused bc that’s just how it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/applejwoos
Summary: Changmin sighs. He has heard this before; he knows what it likely means. “Those bastards moved your deadline up again, didn’t they?”“Yup.”(or: Work is work; love is love. They’re lucky enough to have both in this life.)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hey Love, Hey Love

Chanhee presses answer and almost blows out his ear, woefully unprepared for what would meet him at the other end of this call: his two boyfriends chorusing with all their might. 

_“Cha-niiii!”_

They get close to harmonizing at one point and he laughs before admonishing, “You two are loud!” Although it’s true, his words have no real bite. He can very well be loud when he wants to, so why would he fault them for the same? “Hi there! How are you guys?”

“Hyung misses you!” Younghoon says cutely, and Chanhee can imagine him pouting, or widening his round eyes until they’re glassy, or maybe doing both at once. “Can you come home soon?”

“I miss hyung, too! So much! But, no...don’t think I can.”

Changmin sighs. He has heard this before; he knows what it likely means. “Those bastards moved your deadline up again, didn’t they?”

“Yup.”

Someone at Changmin’s studio covered his dance classes today so that he could pick Younghoon up from the airport and then shower him in much-needed affection. The older man had spent the past week in New York for shoots, interviews, and who-knows-what that Chanhee is sure will be relayed to him in bright detail in due time.

The plane landed at three in the afternoon. It’s eight now.

This prompts one of Younghoon’s classic lines: “They work you too much”—to which an impassioned Changmin quickly affirms, “Right!” They’re cuddled up together, if the proximity and overlap of their voices is anything to go on.

“Damn right.” _If I could find a crafts union specifically for fashion industry workers, maybe I’d join. And maybe I’d get fired_. Swaths of untouched fabric strewn across one of Chanhee’s work-tables mock him in the corner of his vision. “Anyway, enough about work—I’m trying to avoid that right now. Have you guys eaten?”

“A snack, yeah.” Younghoon pauses. “But we wanted to see if we could get you for dinner...”

“Sorry, my loves. Just eat without me.”

Younghoon starts to reply with _Okay_ , or something like it, but is suddenly drowned out by a squeaky Changmin. “Oh my god!”

All Chanhee can do is huff in surprise. “What…?”

“Hyung’s stomach sounds like an alien world.” Changmin sounds thrilled at this discovery, which is fair. It’s not every day you find a new quirk about a place you’ve long been frequenting, after all. (Kim Younghoon’s tummy is prime real estate, thank you very much.)

Younghoon guffaws with his whole chest as if his boyfriend is the funniest person on the planet, and then still manages to get out, “Oh, fuck off!” 

“No, but—it’s so _loud,_ you—here,” Changmin insists, his voice now muffled as he presses the phone’s microphone against clothed skin, “can you hear it?” 

Though nobody advises him to, Younghoon falls silent, waiting. He’s curious, too. Is his stomach that loud? Is his phone mic that sensitive? 

When a faint gurgle meets Chanhee’s ear, he crumples to the ground and allows laughs to wrack his body. “Mm, kinda?” he wheezes. “It’s amazing. But you better get some food before the aliens go to war.”

It’s absurd. It’s stupid. 

So naturally all three of them lose it.

“Alright, alright,” Younghoon speaks once they’ve sobered up, “is there anything you want?” 

Chanhee wipes his eyes. “What about _you,_ Mr. Traveler?” he counters. 

“I want what you want,” Younghoon concedes, before continuing on with a flustered ramble: “Well, I mean—I’m good with any Korean food, at this point. I’ve missed it...”

“Okay, then. Order some jjigae!” 

Specific food requests are discussed right before goodbyes. 

As usual, Chanhee hangs up after telling his boyfriends, “I’ll see you when I see you”— _a casual promise; an everyday declaration of devotion; iloveyou in so many words._

  
  


***

  
  


At 11pm, Chanhee finds dinner left out for him in the kitchen that he wishes he could spend more time in. He proceeds to eat alone and watch Netflix on low volume, snores wandering in from the bedroom and tickling his ears all the while. And then, belly full and eyelids heavy, he follows the snores.

After a quick shower, Chanhee sits on the left side of the king sized bed. The sudden additional weight on the mattress causes the lump beneath the blanket beside him—the bigger lump of the two—to stir and turn towards him. Half-awake (or less), Younghoon asks, “Chani?

“Yes, baby. What’s up?”

Younghoon smiles, a soft lift of lips, before slowly opening his eyes. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Chanhee repeats while leaning down to caress his boyfriend’s cheek. In the dim light, Younghoon is sublime like this: hair all mussed up, face a bit rounder, lips a bit fuller, brows not filled in. Chanhee knows he’s privileged to see what the camera never will. He knows he loves Younghoon the person, not the personified image who once wore one of the tops he’d crafted (though that guy back then was pretty, too). “Good to see you. Can I kiss you?”

An affirmative grunt from Younghoon cues Chanhee to close the gap between them. Their kiss begins as a gentle press, but Younghoon urges Chanhee’s lips farther apart and explores the younger man’s mouth in an unhurried and indulgent fashion. 

This was one thing out of many that Chanhee missed when his boyfriend was away for work. “Can I kiss you some more?” he asks after catching his breath.

“Yes.”

And so Younghoon gets anointed by way of Chanhee’s lips: a kiss for his forehead; kisses for his eyelids; for his nose, ears, cheeks, jaw, neck... 

“It tickles,” Younghoon says, scrunching his neck and denying his boyfriend further access. 

“You taste...American,” Chanhee purrs. 

“Uh oh.” Chuckles ensue. (Luckily, Changmin isn’t a light sleeper.) “Wait, how do you know what one tastes like?” 

Chanhee meant the comment to be a half-joke, as in Younghoon is supposed to think it’s funny and not think about its literal content or if it means anything. But Younghoon’s _this-is-a-genuine-question_ tone has made an appearance, so he’s compelled to answer. 

Even if the memory that he just dug out of the back of his brain makes him cringe. “I’ve licked _Eric’s_ hand before.” It’s common knowledge that he’s the no-nonsense guy at work until the youthful, energetic Foreign Relations Assistant comes and corners him. 

Lowly, but nonetheless amused: “Say no more. Forget I asked.” When Chanhee buries his head in Younghoon’s shoulder out of shame, the older man takes the opportunity given to him and pulls his boyfriend’s tired (and off-balance) body down to become fully vertical. “You should sleep. Sleep, Choi Chanhee. You did well today.” He sits up and reaches over to the panel on the wall and turns the lights all the way down. 

Chanhee squirms into a comfortable position and promptly lets out a yawn. “How d’you know how I did?” he mumbles into the pillow.

“‘Cause I just know,” Younghoon whispers as he resettles. His embrace causes Chanhee’s muscles to relax. “You always do well.”

Hopefully there comes a day when Chanhee’s bosses agree. 

But for now, this is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is my first tbz fic!! it’s not hugely interesting but hey, i love these 3 dudes <3
> 
> a pinch of lore about this au: they all met while working in their respective fields (dance, modeling, and fashion) on a music video project


End file.
